


Tallon and the Lookouts

by IrinC (IrinC22)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, Mythology References, Organized Crime, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrinC22/pseuds/IrinC
Summary: In the town of Tallon, the Lookouts, a criminal organization, rules. Elanne wishes to enter the Watchers Academy to realize her dream of becoming a Guardian. The Guardians protect the Councilors at the head of the organization with their lives. It is a path strewn with pitfalls that awaits Elanne especially when unexpected events threaten the very existence of the Lookouts. Why are Lookouts murdered? Why do they have a letter engraved on their forehead? A plot is brewing and the answer may lie in the Academy.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All rights reserved

Prologue 

He knocked on the door, then waited. He wasn't usually anxious, yet he ran his hand through his beard nervously. He was playing big this time. The hallway light was flickering, making it look dismal. He hated this neighborhood. His hand left his beard to move towards his glasses. With one finger, he straightened them up then knocked again.

"Ed? Ed are you there?"

Only silence answered him.

He raised his fist towards the door again, then stopped. He walked over to the door and rested his ear against it.

Nothing.

It was strange ... Ed used to turn on his TV at 2 p.m., he liked to watch these soap operas with no beginning or end. He had an easy tear, too easy for a thug of his kind.

No ... Ed wasn't the type to miss an episode.

He decided to open the door slowly. The apartment reeked of grass, but that wasn't what made him pinch his nose. No what made him widen his eyes was much more horrible, more unimaginable.

There sat on the couch was his favorite dealer, but something was missing from that scene.

Her upper body was gone, as if someone casually cut it in half with a saw.

The man ran screaming. He did not see the head delicately resting inside the television screen, nor the letter G engraved on the victim's forehead.


	2. Gatran

"Repeat what you just told me. "

The man was trembling in his chair. He was surrounded by the elite. He would have preferred to break his legs a thousand times before being confronted with these men. They preferred to torture those they questioned. He had thought of going to the police. He had specifically thought about it for a second, then realized the obvious. His future would be bleak in the prisons if he went to see the cops.

"I've already said everything I know. He was sitting on his couch, except he wasn't really whole ...", the punch that followed made him moan, then he lifted his head. painful and stared in fear at the man who had hit him for the tenth time.

Gatran was a dangerous person. His half-burnt face made people turn as he walked, but that wasn't what scared those who knew him. No, Gatran used to collect debts owed to him. Jean without a foot, walked like everyone else before meeting him. Danny the whistler, had all his teeth before an unfortunate meeting condemned him to whistle to make himself understood, Antoine the dunce, had still a few months before all his head and could count to ten without needing anyone to reminds him that 1 came before 10. No it was not good to meet Gatran and all those who belonged to this environment, knew it.

"I think you didn't understand. When you walked into her apartment, was that letter already on her forehead?" Gatran asked, showing him the letter G engraved on his dealer's forehead.

Why had he visited Ed that day? He still regretted it.

"I don't know ... I left the apartment right after seeing his body ..."

Another punch rewarded him for his efforts.

I think he told us everything he knew. Leave him."

The woman who had just said these kind words was Lara. She was always at Gatran's side, and served as his conscience. She was not an innocent young woman, however. When she gently took the prisoner's chin in her hands. He forgot for a few moments who was in front of him, but the words that left his mouth quickly reminded him of his place.

"You'll get out of here alive. Do you want to get out of here alive?" she asked him in a soft voice.

The man quickly nodded.

"Remember who holds your life in his hands. They are lovely hands, aren't they?"

He nodded again.

"I would hate to see them disfigure such a precious face ..." she said

"I ... I got it ma'am." he stammered

The woman stood up before sighing in exasperation.

"Free him Gatran."

But the man didn't seem to be preparing for it and gave him a surprised look.

"He knows too much!" he cried

"What does he know? He didn't see anything. His dealer died after crossing the path of the wrong person, end of discussion." she said shrugging her shoulders

Gatran, furious, motioned to some guards.

"Get him out of here. If he ever turns around, kill him."

"At your service." said one of them

They grabbed the man by the armpits and pulled him out of the room.

"Are you sure this is the right choice?"

A slight smile appeared on the lips of the young woman.

"In a few days he could have an accident."

"I was worried to see you so nice. That doesn't sound like you."

"I like to surprise you," she said before kissing him. It's a declaration of war. Are we ready? "

"We are, but I'm not sure Tallon is."


	3. Tallon

In the town of Tallon, passers-by always wore closed faces.

They were careful to always have their bag stuck to their chest, and if they didn't have one, a hidden pocket inside their clothes would do just fine. There were no thieves in Tallon, no secret society. This was what they told tourists, potential investors and in the eyes of the outside world, Tallon was a city like any other. But it was enough to live there a few months to realize that a conspiracy was at work. Residents disappeared overnight, houses were emptied of their property in the most complete anonymity. Yet no one really talked about it, for they all knew that those who opened their mouths didn't last very long. It was in this city that Elanne was born. Her mother owned a small grocery store in rue Tissoise, one of the most dynamic streets in the city and certainly the least dangerous. The Watchers had many properties there and made sure that there was no crime there. The Lookouts, the name of the most powerful criminal organization in the city of Tallon, unlike other groups, it had three advantages: seniority, money and power.

Elanne listened with fascination to the stories her mother told her about the lookouts. She was a lookout's daughter, but was one of the many younger branches that served as their showcase. All the shops in the rue Tissoise were run by members of the younger branches. The Council places being reserved for the elite, the five largest families of the Watchers. However, in order to avoid the discontent of the minor branches, a place in the council had been opened to them. But the representative of the minor branches was often taken in from an early age by a family of the main branch and was then elected by the members of the Council. He was therefore only a pawn placed by the main branch and had very little connection with the other branches.

Elanne dreamed of joining the main branch, not to be a board member, no, those advisers were way too snobbish for her liking, but to enter the Watchers academy. Only the elite could claim it, and choose a profession.

The courses offered by the school were not ordinary. If she was registered there, she would have the possibility of becoming an assassin, becoming a spy. Elanne especially dreamed of becoming a guardian. the heart of the city, the council members were hidden from view and only the guards knew their identity, their role was to ensure their safety against all odds. But to be a keeper, you had to be in the top ten in the Academy. She had no chance to enter it with her Scout name.

The Scouts was the name given to his branch. There were the Pathfinders, the Negotiators and the Novices. These were the three largest younger branches, the others did not deserve to be talked about. The Pathfinders acted as informants and the city, a metropolis of over 7 million inhabitants, was their playground. How many times had she seen her mother talking warmly to her clients and later relaying this information to the community? main branch. The Scouts were a younger branch, but essential to the group's survival.

Elanne was now 16 years old and the age required to enter the Academy. But his reality was very different from that of the elite.


	4. Elanne

Raimond was a perfectly normal high school.

The word "normal" could change depending on the point of view into "horrible", "dangerous" or "boring". Raimond was a public high school, in a city that did not put education among its priorities. Elanne's badge had seen better days, and she had to go through the scanner several times before her locker opened. The lockers of the Lycée Raimond were the only budgetary concession that the city had kindly made. The opening was made from an access card, which made it difficult to steal, the metal used was reinforced and impermeable to the various pranks of the students. The lockers therefore seemed brand new unlike the classrooms whose tables were covered in graffiti certainly dating from the high school years of their teachers. It was still half asleep that Elanne sat down at her table to take Mathematics class on Monday in the first hour. Elanne was not early in the morning, very few were among the lookouts. The group flourished in the dark and the mornings were always painful for her. She had failed to persuade her mother to allow her to drink coffee. Her mother was anti-caffeine, but didn't hesitate to hide coffee candy in one of her car's secret compartments.

"Still sleepy?" "

She slowly lifted her head and opened one eye to watch her best friend sit next to her.

Aya was quite its opposite. She was full of energy at dawn and did not hide her amusement when she saw the drawn features of her friend.

When Elanne saw what she was holding in her hands her eyes widened and she threw herself on the goblet filled with a divine substance that she drank only too rarely.

But her friend pushed the cup away from her without any mercy. Elanne then gave him her doggy look, which seemed to terrify her father even today.

" Please... "

A smile curved around the corner of Aya's lips, but Aya pretended she hadn't heard it and brought the coffee to her lips.

“The last time I offered you coffee, your mom smelled it several hours later and scolded me for feeding your caffeine addiction. I would swear your mom was a police dog in another life. "

Aya was not part of the hidden world the Watchers thrived in. Very quickly, they gained skills that ordinary people would never acquire. The ability to smell a drug factory one kilometer from the place of production, an "X-ray" vision to discreetly steal the pockets of their victim, keen hearing to quickly detect police sirens and in the case of his victim. mother, an innate talent for revealing the best kept secrets.

"Don't become a politician, says Elanne"

Aya frowned in confusion.

"You don't know how to lie, no, forget what I just said. Your audience will be captivated by your honesty and I will take care of fundraising for your campaign. "

“Haha, very funny, last week you advised me to pay for my education by growing marijuana in my cellar. You scare me sometimes. »Said Aya continuing to drink her coffee

“I just have a great imagination. She said hiding her face in her arms. Sometimes she displayed professional deformation.

His thinking was interrupted by the arrival of the math teacher, Mr. Armand.

Elanne straightened up quickly. She especially did not want to be noticed by this professor. He liked to accumulate detention on Saturday morning. The late morning at the start of the weekend was sacred. She had a very precise routine and she refused to change it.

But luck was not with her, for the first words she heard were:

"Miss Bertrame, will you pick up the copies of the algebra assignment ..."

She didn't hear what he said after the word duty. She was sure she had forgotten something this morning, and now her memory decided to show itself. Oh no, that homework was a big part of her grade. She certainly could have copied a few answers quickly while collecting the papers, but he had to say her name.

In the world of legality, she was called Elanne Bertrame, daughter of a grocer mother and a dock worker father, while among lookouts she was called Eclaireur Elanne.

She had the possibility of putting her name on one of the other copies, unfortunately Mr Armand was one of the few very scrupulous teachers in the establishment. He very quickly spotted all forms of cheating and punished the culprit very severely. She shivered as she remembered the case of Max the party animal.

Max or rather Marcus was at the beginning of the year a model pupil of Raimond. He was partying from Thursday night to Sunday night. Of course his assiduity in partying had an unfortunate consequence. He never did his weekend homework and shamelessly stole homework from students more studious than himself. Marcus' departure from high school was a memorable moment of this high school year, but the most unforgettable was Mr Armand's terrifying sermon who led the students to avoid him in the halls for a month.

So it was with this thought that Elanne came to agree to ask Mr Armand for a delay.

But suddenly a light appeared at the end of a tunnel in the form of a bag placed right in the middle of the passage. Elanne weighed the pros and cons for a few seconds, then sighed.

Sheets of paper flew around the room and Elanne had an appointment in the infirmary for a slight sprain. This subterfuge had another consequence. Aya's mother seeing her limp at the end of class brought her back to her home. She arrived at the grocery store earlier and discovered an unexpected scene.


End file.
